Valentine's Special: Sweethearts of yesterday
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Since three months ago Hiashi, Fugaku and Minato were declared to Hana, Mikoto and Kushina respectively, this is their first Valentine's Day as a couple. UA


**Disclaimer: Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto. Hana belongs to Bella Scullw. Developed in an alternate universe.**

**Valentine's Special: Sweethearts of yesterday**

**Single chapter**

Valentine's Day, a day to celebrate friendships and love, to say your feelings or for couples to get more caramelized than usual.

That afternoon Kushina Uzumaki was walking down the street excited with a box and a plastic bag, in the bag there were several chocolates. In the box was a very elaborate chocolate, which she had made with her own hands, although in the process she left a kitchen half destroyed, disorganized and it took her all night to cook it, she knew that it was well worth it.

Suddenly she visualizes her two friends, Mikoto and Hana, both have bags of chocolates and a box, although unlike her it was clear that the chocolate had been bought, and she could appreciate that those chocolates had not been cheap at all.

—Mikoto! Hana! —Kushina shouts with effusiveness to her friends.

—Kushina —both friends say at the same time.

—Well, do not you think it's a simple chocolate to give to Minato? —Mikoto asks curiously.

—What are you talking about, _Dattebane_. It took a lot of effort to cook it —Kushna said indignantly.

—You're the only person I know who would cook an Honmei choco instead of buying it —Hana said.

—Oh yeah! Well, you'll see, this chocolate is tastier than any they've bought! —Kushina shouted.

—Okay Kushina, if you do not leave us deaf we'll thank you —Mikoto said as the trio of friends continued on their way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three friends were waiting impatiently for their girlfriends as they talked to each other.

—I tell you that Hana is the best bride in the world —Hiashi said arrogantly —she is attentive, hardworking, sweet, patient, strong, intelligent —when he was interrupted by Fugaku.

—Yes, but she's also very shy, especially when it comes to public speaking —Fugaku said.

—Do not you think they're late? —said Minato speaking for the first time since the three friends greeted each other.

—Relax, they should not be long in coming —Fugaku said.

Did not spend more than three minutes when in the distance they saw a redhead, a brunette and a blue-haired girl.

The girls smiled and went to hug their respective boyfriends, because since they declared themselves three months ago, for the 6 teenagers between 15 and 16 years old it had all been honey on chips.

The first to start distributing chocolates was Mikoto, the Tomo choco that he gave to Minato and Hiashi were not very cheap chocolates, but not expensive either, Mikoto distributed these chocolates with a smile plastered on his face. Then it was Fugaku's turn, Mikoto's smile widened as soon as she saw the face of her boyfriend, who also had a smile on his face, and that in Fugaku was extremely rare.

They both approached and rubbed their noses, rubbing them in a tender gesture, at the sighs of Hana, the snort of Kushina and the incredulity of Hiashi and Minato.

Hiashi, with a serious and bitter face worthy of an antisocial old man, contemplated his girlfriend Hana, who had a gesture of adorable tenderness and her hands extended towards him with a package in them. Seconds after contemplating such an adorable image Hiashi relaxed the muscles of his face and gave his girlfriend a small smile that made Hana blush.

Hiashi observed his friends and discovered that his girlfriend had already distributed several boxes of chocolate to the rest and just lack him, for a moment he wondered how much he had been distracted, but he dispelled that question as soon as he saw the expensive chocolate she had bought. When the White Day came he would reward her and make her feel like a queen.

Kushina, with a face of discomfort and annoyance, set out to distribute her gifts to her friends, I bought them decent chocolates, except for Hiashi and Fugaku, I bought them a cheap chocolate bar, they frowned and looked at Kushina with annoyance.

—What does this Kushina mean? —asked almost in unison both teenagers.

—And say they did well, _Dattebane_ —Kushina said without looking at them.

—Appreciation is mutual —Fugaku said through clenched teeth while Kushina could not understand why Hana and Mikoto fell in love with that pair of embitters.

Meanwhile Minato, Hana and Mikoto tried to contain a nervous laughter while a drop of sweat went down the back of their nape.

Finally, Kushina went to a smiling Minato, suddenly Kushina noticed that her hands were sweating and shaking and that she was red and nervous. He handed her a beautifully decorated box while saying quickly:

—Happy day of love and friendship, _Dattebane_.

—I-I did it wi-with my own hands —she added nervously.

Minato watched with infinite tenderness the chocolate he had in his hands.

The three couples embrace and left together until they had to separate to go to their respective homes, the three couples will had romantic dates that night and needed to get ready in two hours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was already night, and although it had only been a couple of hours, Mikoto was beginning to despair, if she had spent all day with Fugaku, but both had responsibilities and only had the afternoon and evening free.

Just then his thoughts are interrupted while entering an elegant Fugaku wearing a black tuxedo, Mikoto was with his hair loose and a black evening dress.

—Good evening, my lady, where do you want to go? —Fugaku asked in a too formal tone and over-acting his butler role before a smiling Mikoto.

—What do you think about going to the Jofuku restaurant? —Mikoto said mischievously —already ask for reservations.

—I think it's perfect —Fugaku said as they walked hand in hand toward a limousine that would take them to one of the most elegant and expensive restaurants in the city to one of the couple's best romantic dinners to date.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi, for the first time in a long time, was nervous, he did not know how his girlfriend wanted to celebrate her first Valentine's Day. The three couples made a deal, that day the girls would choose the activities they would like to do with their boyfriends, and they would gladly accept and pay all the expenses. However, he had no idea what his beloved girlfriend Hana wanted going to do.

Arrived wearing in a black male kimono, at the request of his beloved girlfriend, when he arrived at her house and knocked on the door. She opened a Hana with a very colorful Furisode kimono (white with pink flowers and orange tones) and striking, her bluish hair was gathered in a Japanese style chongo.

—H-Hana w-what… —Hiashi tried to ask.

—What I want to do tonight is have a traditional style dinner, hire a chef to prepare the most complex saucers, and even I help to prepare some more simple, go ahead, passes —Hana said in a soft voice and a smile recorded in the face.

Upon entering he saw the room decorated with Japanese-style ornaments, Hiashi was shocked.

—Hana, this was not necessary, if you wanted me to have... —and could not continue because a finger on his lips was the signal to keep silent.

—This is what I want Hiashi —Hana said as she gave him a look full of conviction —a simple dinner in which we can speak without pressure for our studies, our future responsibilities, without friends, or family, or our arranged commitment, without any no worries or problems. She paused while breathing deeply —I just want a normal dinner that for one reason or another we have not had, a simple dinner for lovers—.

Hiashi understood exactly what his girlfriend wanted, despite the arranged commitment both had come to fall in love, but until now had not had a normal dinner as a couple.

—I understand —was the only thing Hiashi said as Hana smiled and they both went to their seats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato arrived at Kushina's house, he did not even reach the door when it opened and from there came a redhead with her hair arranged in a ponytail, with a beautiful red dress and with heels. Minato was speechless of the impression and the beauty of his girlfriend. He could barely believe what he saw, to see it so fixed was more rare than to find an honest politician.

—Come on, _Dattebane_! —cried Kushina excitedly forgetting the small and insignificant detail that she had not told Minato where they were going or what they were going to do on their date.

They went by taxi to a restaurant well known to both, the restaurant of Ichiraku Ramen, both had history with that restaurant. When it was still a simple restaurant they both ate ramen there, in that place they became friends Kushina and Minato, when it became a restaurant they both celebrated in that place, since they were very friends of the owner and their daughter. That was the place they went to hide after Minato saved Kushina from being kidnapped by a gang of bums, it was in that same restaurant where Minato was declared to Kushina and this corresponded his feelings, it was also the place where held the couple's first date. And it would be this restaurant that would see his first Valentine's day as a couple.

—Let's go —they said in unison.

Minato and Kushina seemed oddballs and quickly attracted the attention of the clientele, since they were the only couple in that place. Upon seeing the owners of the restaurant both raised their hands and greeted very warmly the owners, who returned the very happy greetings.

—What brings you both to this place on this special date? They should be in a romantic restaurant or something, do not you think? —Teuchi asked genuinely interested.

The couple made eye contact for a few seconds before answering.

—The truth is that… —said Minato until he was interrupted by Kushina.

—This is the perfect place for us to spend this day —she said snatching the words from his groom mouth and with a smile from ear to ear.

—Ayame, get me the best table! —Teuchi ordered his daughter.

They both sat at the best table in the restaurant.

—This dish of food is invited by the house —Ayame said while putting on a dish they had never seen before and which Minato could not imagine even in his craziest dreams: Ramen with chocolate.

Kushina tasted the ramen and by the time Minato, Teuchi and Ayame realized, the plate was empty and she kept asking for more.

For Minato to see Kushina so happy was his real gift, he was willing to share the chocolate that Kushina gave him and at a sign from him they would bring it as dessert for the meal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For the three couples that was their first Valentine's day as boyfriends, but it would not be the last, and probably not the most romantic, but the most memorable for the six teenagers.

The end


End file.
